


A Very Clumsy Kid

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Enjoy!, Fem! Jack, I got bored, and I hope this works, based on Billy Joe McGuffey from Jonah: A Veggietales Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Now Gavin Free was a very clumsy kidLeading up to college, I'll tell you what he did...





	A Very Clumsy Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWBA7HhRHA4
> 
> Yes, I love VeggieTales.  
> Fite me, friend. lol

It was Gavin Free's first day of school. He was so excited to go into a new school and make new friends. But, he was also nervous. He looked at his mom and dad as they dropped him off in their car.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm nervous. What if the kids don't like me? Or my voice? Maybe we should go home." young Gavin sighed.

His mom, Jackie, gave him a hug from the driver's seat. "Oh, sweetie. You'll be fine. You're a bright, young lad and I bet you'll have a good time."

His father, Geoff, ruffled his hair. "Yeah, Gavvy. I believe in ya. Now, go out there and make me proud. I love you, son."

Gavin was adopted, but he truly felt like they were his parents. And every time he was called 'son,' it made him tear up a bit. "I love you too! You're making me not wanna leave now!" 

Jackie chuckled and unlocked the car door for Gavin. "Go on now. We don't want you to be late!" 

Gavin unlocked the door and stepped out the car, clutching his backpack straps tightly. He took a deep breath and walked into the elementary school. He looked at the papers he was given and made his way to his classroom. He saw a bunch of kids already playing with toys, one of them holding a stuffed kangaroo he was interested in. 

"Welcome to first grade! I'm your teacher, Mr. Burns." the teacher gave Gavin a nice smile and shook his hand. "You must be the new student, Gavin Free. Nice to meet you!"

"N-nice to meet you, too." Gavin said nervously.

"Aw, don't worry about being nervous. You're going to have a great time here at Roo Elementary. I'm here to help you learn and make new friends! Now, let's get you to your seat for the year." 

Gavin looked around at his classroom in awe. This is where his adventures begin and where he'll start making memories. 

Unfortunately, he should've looked where he was going and he tripped over an orange and purple pencil box left randomly on the floor. He flew up and then landed on his back.

"Owww! Wot was that?!" Gavin groaned, his British accent clearly revealing itself.

He saw a boy with auburn, small curly hair, freckles and glasses run up to him and start cackling.

"Oh my God! What an idiot! On the first day of classes, too!" he pointed at Gavin mockingly. He turned to a kid with light brown hair, playing with a toy monster truck. "Jeremy, I told you about the hole you had in your backpack. Now, all your stuff fell out!"

Jeremy gasped and ran up to Gavin, still on his back. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I can't get up...I think I'm going to die." Gavin whined.

"Now, you're not going to die." Mr. Burns said. "But, you do need to see the school doctor. Michael, can you help him up, since you were so busy to laugh at him?"

The curly haired kid, whose name Gavin learned was Michael, sighed. "Yes, Mr. Burns." In the hand that held the stuffed kangaroo, he picked Gavin up by the hair and tried to get him to stand up.

"OW OW OW OW!! MY HAIR, MICOO! MY HAIR!" Gavin yelled.

"Michael, do it properly!" Mr Burns scolded.

Michael rolled his eyes and helped Gavin up the right way, but when he let go, he saw something fall out of the stuffed kangaroo's paws. "Oh. Uhh...Gavin, some of your hair came out." 

"WOT?!" 

"Don't worry, it's not noticeable. And it'll grow back. Now, Jeremy, please escort him to the school doctor." the teacher asked.

"Okay. Mr. Burns. Come on, Gavin!" Jeremy smiled and started walking quickly out of the classroom. Gavin took a couple steps and then whimpered.

"Jeremy, help."

Jeremy rushed back to Gavin and allowed Gavin to lean on him for support as they walked to the doctor's office. "You fell pretty hard. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know my older brother played a mean trick on me like that. I'll give you all the cool snacks I get for lunch for a whole week to make it up to you."

Gavin chuckled lightly. "Gee, thanks."

Jeremy knocked on the doctor's door and waited for it to open. The door creaked open to reveal a young man with a backwards cap on.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Caleb. What happened?" he lead Gavin into the office and gave Jeremy a pat on the head for a job well done. Jeremy waved to Gavin and went back to his classroom.

Gavin sniffled. "I tripped on a pencil box and got some of my hair pulled out. Can you help me feel better?"

Caleb nodded. "Of course I can. That's what doctor's do! Now, let's take a look at you." 

After examining Gavin and giving him an ice pack for his back, he gave Gavin a lollipop for being such a good patient.

"You're so brave, Gavin! But, please be careful and watch where you walk next time! Also, tell your new friend to get a new backpack before that happens again."

Gavin smiled at that. It was nice to have a new friend already. Jeremy was nice, but he didn't think he'd be friends with Michael. He seemed kind of mean.

"Okay, Mr. Caleb. Thank you!" Gavin left the doctor's office with a smile and positive that he wouldn't have an accident like that ever again. 

Until second grade, anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> "He tripped over a pencil box, flew up in the air
> 
> Landed on a kangaroo who pulled out all his hair."


End file.
